


Hopped-Up

by FadedSepia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Diet, Friendly banter, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Season 6, crackfic, hint of a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia
Summary: After weeks stopping at every swap market they could find, dragging along Coran to alternately translate or serve as a distraction, they’d finally succeeded. They’d found it.\-/-\-/Another fic that started as a 500 word challenge drabble.





	Hopped-Up

Hunk let the course brown powder slide over his fingers. The bulk of the small seeds were still safely away in the purchasing container back in the kitchen. Eyeing the sample jar full of freshly ground seeds suspiciously, he gave it a sniff.

They weren’t entirely certain of the provenance of their cache: The story of _where_ it had originated had been very roughly translated via Coran, who spent most of the conversation making a series of ‘bii-duu’s and ‘brie-reep’s at the sentient broccoli that owned that particular shop. Still, it wasn’t any more absurd than some of the other encounters and goings on that had led them here, so Hunk and Pidge had, for the most part, taken the whole thing in stride.

Apparently, it had been picked up from earth millennia before during a biodiversity research expedition. The botanist who brought it back had intended to examine possible uses of its chemical extracts. The residents of the planet had continued the cultivation for additional military research purposes, and later for sale. According to the clerk, the tiny seeds were highly toxic when ingested, the scent so powerful it was said to repel, and in some cases sicken, the Galra. Pidge had only shaken her head and muttered, ‘cats.’

Coran, for his part, could not understand what Hunk and Pidge could get out of steeping Galra repellent, but he had enjoyed being in on a secret enough not to ask too many questions. He’d even helped Pidge recalibrate some of the medical equipment for the task of her anaylses. Though the mustachio’d man had wanted to get back to his other duties rather than stay and watch them tinker away all night, he'd promised to check back in the morning.

Hunk glanced to where the smaller paladin perched on her lab stool, waiting for the geneto-phyllogic analysis to be completed.

Soon.

He gave in a took another deep whiff from the jar. It certainly _smelled_ right, and if it really was..? Well, then they’d be relying on Kaltenecker even more in the coming days. He was still lost in thought about just how one might spoil a cow – beyond that specialty udder cream that Lance had concocted – when the cheerful beep alerted him to the completed scan. He crowded in behind Pidge, chin resting atop her head. “So..?”

“Hang on! I need to actually _read_ it, you know.” Tiny, sharp fingers pressed into Hunk’s face as she pushed him off of her and adjusted her glasses, flipping them out of the way. After several tense seconds of muttering, she nodded. Pidge spun around on the stool, giving him a confident grin. “It’s the real deal.”

After weeks stopping at every swap market they could find, dragging along Coran to alternately translate or serve as a distraction, they’d finally succeeded. They’d found it.

Cradling the jar gently in one arm, Hunk let out a soft ‘woop!’ He hugged Pidge with the other arm before picking her up and making a beeline to the kitchen. They had work to do. And if it took all night..? Well, that wouldn’t matter if they were successful.


End file.
